The time of your smile
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Chika se siente vigilada desde un tiempo atrás, su acosadora no es más que You Watanabe, una misteriosa chica proveniente de un distópico mundo que oculta el secreto de una dolorosa pérdida; entre el cúmulo de sentimientos y memorias, Chika rememora el sentido de su vida al lado de You. Participa en el Reto "Mi UR dream en un fanfic" Del fandom de LoveLive y LoveLiveSunshineLatino
1. Chapter 1

**THE TIME OF YOUR SMILE.**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis y Sunrise.**

Este fic participa en el Reto "Mi UR dream en un fanfic" Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.

UR Pair: Time Travel, ChikaYou. [Universo Alterno]

* * *

 _«Lo frecuente, es que el heroísmo y la locura terminan siendo lo mismo»_

 _Heartless-Marissa Meyer_

* * *

Desde un par de días atrás, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada se hacía cada vez más constante. Primero había comenzado con un cierto cosquilleo en su nuca, una cosa de nada, un soplo de aire colándose. Después fueron los pasos, distantes, sigilosos, apenas perceptibles. Luego siguieron los avistamientos, un pequeño trozo de tela asomándose en una esquina, un mechón de cabello gris que parecía danzar y burlarse de ella cuando intentaba capturarlo, el reflejo difuso en alguna vieja ventana.

Pero el problema no era precisamente ése. El problema es que no sentía estar en peligro. Era raro, una sensación indescriptible que calaba cada vez más dentro de ella. Sus hermanas siempre le habían dicho que tenía una naturaleza salvaje que siempre la metía en problemas.

¿Era ésa misma naturaleza la que la tenía en ése embrollo? No, era más bien mala suerte. Justo ése día tuvo que quedarse en la limpieza del aula y en charlas el tiempo se le fue. Cuando salió como bala para poder tomar el transporte de regreso, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el vasto océano de la pequeña ciudad.

Apenas llegó a su estación de bajada, apresuró el paso pensando en la reprimenda que sus hermanas le darían por llegar tan tarde, fue durante el trayecto que percibió ruidos desde los árboles a la orilla del camino. Su pulso se aceleró y la frialdad de la brisa marina corrió a través de su columna. De nuevo tenía ésa vaga sensación de la vigía ajena, de unos ojos que seguían sus pasos a través de las calles semi-vacías. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que su vigilante aparecía de regreso a casa, usualmente sucedía por las mañanas mientras se iba a la escuela y sólo un par de veces creyó sentirle los fines de semana ¿Era porque estaba pensando en él que de alguna extraña forma le invocó? ¿O tal vez ya era momento de que diera su golpe final e intentara hacerle algo?

Cual fuera el caso, la parte racional le indicaba peligro y la parte salvaje le decía que no podía ser una mejor forma de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Siguió andando nerviosa revisando a cada tanto los alrededores.

Por un momento dejó de escuchar los sonidos, esperaba que su hubiera ido así que continuó con su caminata normal un poco más tranquila; sin embargo, unos metros más adelante al cruzar cerca del diminuto muelle; los pasos regresaron, más cerca, más rápidos, más reconocibles. Pensó que no podía ser la misma persona, pero la sensación de días atrás era idéntica, incluso más fuerte. Sentía la presencia más clara tras de sí.

Tragó duro reuniendo su valentía, sintiendo el sudor deslizarse desde su nuca hasta las manos que sostenían su mochila. Tenía miedo de voltear, de no saber quién era el que iba tras ella y qué es lo que quería. No se consideraba lo suficiente excepcional, ni siquiera contaba con algo de gran valor y ni se diga de ser linda. Era lo más normal del mundo ¿Por qué alguien querría ir entonces tras ella? Acaso ¿Era por la posada de la familia? ¿Eso la hacía ver rica? ¡Era un completo error! Sacó el celular dispuesta a marcar a Kanan, seguro que si le contara iría de inmediato en su ayuda pero ¿Llegaría a tiempo? ¿Qué tal la policía? ¿No iba a ser igual? ¡Qué desastre! Se reprimió por no haber dicho nada antes y esperar a estar en verdaderos aprietos ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

—Eh… ¿Hola?

Gritó del susto.

Estaba tan alterada con las ideas de secuestros en su cabeza que escuchar la voz tan cerca hizo que su celular saliera volando de sus manos; en su desesperación por recuperarlo terminó tropezando yéndose de bruces a medio camino. Sintió el ardor inmediato en su brazo derecho y el picor en la mano, las lágrimas casi se le saltaron.

—Auch —Se quejó sobando la herida, no era sólo el dolor del golpe, la manga de su uniforme se estaba tiñendo de oscuro.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡EL ACOSADOR! ¡No tengo dinero lo juro! ¡Shima-nee apenas me da para el desayuno! —exclamó con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, la voz le había sonado más femenina de la que había esperado, y más extraño aún, en respuesta recibió risas.

Alzó la vista un poco temerosa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mano extendida hacia ella con la intención de ayudarla a incorporarse. Al buscar el rostro de su "atacante", lejos de un viejo vagabundo o algún maniático, fueron un par de ojos azules destellantes los que la veían en un ceño de preocupación bajo el enigmático gris de sus cabellos y una mueca divertida. Se vio absorbida por su mirada intensa, un cosquilleo vibró en su interior.

—No era mi intención asustarte —mencionó la chica sin apartar su mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Ah! N-no pasa nada —respondió correspondiendo el gesto avergonzada, aceptó su mano y con unos cuantos quejidos logró incorporarse de nuevo. El ardor en su brazo seguía presente y al verlo bajo la luz del crepúsculo venidero comprobó que se había hecho un corte. Chilló de solo ver los rastros rojos alrededor.

—¡Ah! ¡Te ayudaré con eso! —volvió a exclamar la desconocida y sin esperar a su respuesta la tomó de la mano sana. Aunque antes ya la había ayudado, ésta vez el contacto con su palma le transmitió un curioso cosquilleo, como si acabara de conectarse a algo.

Aturdida, recordó que se supone huía del acosador. Ignorando a la joven que se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, volteó hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a alguien más pero no fue así. Estaban solas frente al muelle. Los cables hicieron corto en su mente y la sorpresa la recorrió.

—Espera ¿¡Tú eres mi acosador!? —preguntó curiosa sin creer que ésa chica que se veía amable y misteriosa fuera alguna loca secuestradora.

El silencio que precedió a su pregunta se le hizo eterno, esperaba una negativa o un comentario ofendido por parte de la extraña, no así, tras el crepúsculo que teñía de carmín las aguas del océano y el aire de verano que llenaba de frescura a la ciudad, ella respondió:

—¡Upps! Me descubriste ¡Yousoro~!

* * *

.

—Watanabe ¿You-chan? —La chica no parecía enojada por su informal manera de nombrarla— Entonces… ¿Sólo estás de vacaciones? Con razón nunca te había visto antes.

Ella y ahora su nueva conocida You-chan se dirigieron a la casa de la segunda después de que la chica la convenciera, apenada por ocasionar el incidente. No pudo negarse ante su insistencia y honestamente, su curiosidad era mayor. Tampoco es que se sintiera en peligro o algo parecido, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar. Eso sí, primero tuvo que llamar a sus hermanas para que no se preocuparan y darles una pequeña excusa de que se quedaría en casa de una amiga por unos deberes.

—Lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo a Numazu —respondió cantarina— ¡Es hermosa! Un poco apartado de la ciudad, aunque eso lo pone mejor. Tanta tranquilidad ¡Puedo escuchar el sonido de los animales en el agua y en las praderas! Los paisajes son únicos y bellos, las estrellas se ven tan claras y gigantes, el sol se oculta de una forma tan brillante que me hace llorar de emoción. El olor del mar, su fresco aire, el sonido de las olas en las mañanas, todo es tan divertido ¡Me gusta!

Mientras hablaba con ése tono desbordante de energía con sus ojos azules echando chispas de emoción, casi parecía la primera vez que veía todo aquello, sus manos se encargaban de ponerle un parche sobre la herida, apenas un corte no muy profundo, pero si lo suficiente para dejar una minúscula cicatriz. Lo hacía con tal delicadeza y arte que le provocaba escalofríos cada que sus yemas rozaban su piel, se veía como alguien acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Wow, sí que te ha gustado la ciudad —comentó contagiada de su vigor, You terminó de parcharla y, extrañamente, se quedó sosteniendo sus manos unos segundos con una sutileza que le provocaba nervios. Ya teniéndolo a libertad, la herida sólo le provocaba un poco de molestia y ardor—. Y yo que siempre he pensado que es muy aburrida, tan aburrida que sino pasa algo interesante ¡Moriré! Ya sabes, nada que haga mi corazón palpitar ¡Se pondrá frío pronto! —clamó golpeando ligeramente su pecho sin darse cuenta de que había usado la mano lastimada. La brusquedad le sacó un quejido y una risa de parte de la chica.

—No creo que sea buena idea moverlo tanto, te dolerá más —señaló You con mirada reprobatoria que no podía tomarse en serio.

—L-lo siento —Se disculpó sacando la lengua juguetona, algo que hizo sonreír a su nueva amiga otra vez. Eso le agradó, verla sonreír tan seguido—. Pero ¿Qué clase de escuela tiene vacaciones en ésta época? ¡Agh! ¡Tengo taaaaanta envidia! Podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo sin tener que preocuparme por los exámenes y pruebas de las próximas semanas ¡Son horribles!

Se dejó caer en la cama olvidando los modales, a You tampoco parecía importarle aquello, por el contrario, apenas había entrado en la casa ella misma le dijo que no se preocupara; sus padres no estaban y no regresarían en un buen tiempo así que no tenía que limitarse en nada. Curioso, es que You le trató con tanta familiaridad que no parecía que acabaran de conocerse y no es que a ella eso le molestara tampoco. En cambio, era más ligero estar de ése modo.

—Chika-chan eres divertida —comentó entre risas, escucharla decir su nombre le hizo hervir de emoción, You la miraba entretenida, con ésos azules iris destellantes—. Es una escuela especial, yo soy muy especial —dijo con tono de grandeza poniéndose recta en la silla del escritorio frente a ella; su mano estaba en su frente haciendo un saludo de general. Al bajarla después de que ambas rieran, su tono cambió. Más bajo, más susurrante. Su mirada estaba fija en ella—, de todas formas, cuando regrese habrá mucho trabajo que hacer y… mejor aprovechar éstos momentos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—B-bueno, entonces ¡Voy a ayudarte! —prorrumpió con fuerza para espantar el momento incómodo. You reaccionó también y su semblante alegre regresó como si nada hubiera pasado—. Aunque será un tormento con la escuela, cuando esté libre ¡Te llevaré a recorrer lo hermoso de ésta pequeña, apartada y poco comunicada ciudad! Podemos ir a nadar con Kanan —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—, ver el monte Fuji en un día de campo ¡Ir a la tienda de Izu en bicicleta! Y… y… ehm…

—¡Y no te olvides de las mandarinas! —añadió con tono jovial— ¡Te gustan mucho!

—¿Eh? —Aquello le sorprendió. You vio su estupor y rápidamente continuó haciendo de menos el asombro.

—¿No es así? Tienes un aire de que sí, algo que grita "¡Hey soy Chika-chan y me gustan las mandarinas!"

Rió encantada de la respuesta, You tenía razón. Hasta su cabello tenía el color según la molesta de su hermana Shima. Su amiga la siguió después y juntas continuaron riendo hasta que sus estómagos dolieron. Siendo tan tarde, You la invitó a cenar algo de lo que tenía a la mano y tras más charlas, decidió llevarla en bicicleta hasta su casa argumentando que no le asustaba regresar sola después. Ella aceptó y en el trayecto siguieron hablando de varias cosas, sobre sus vidas e intereses descubriendo que congeniaban en varios aspectos, una afinidad que nunca había sentido con nadie antes, ni siquiera con Kanan, su amiga de la infancia.

En algún punto tocó el tema del acoso y el susto que tuvo cuando pensó en las cosas terribles que podía pasarle. You se disculpó por aterrarla tanto y le explicó que el día después de llegar, mientras daba un paseo por la zona se topó con el muelle y sin querer la escuchó cantar. La forma en cómo ponía atención a las notas, su energía, carisma y entusiasmo fueron un imán que la atrajeron, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por su nombre, su celular sonó y tras contestar se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a nada.

De ahí que se paseara varias veces esperando verla, sólo que, sin atreverse a hablarla por vergüenza; le gustaba oír su voz junto al sonido del agua. Hasta que se llamó idiota por postergarlo tanto y fue que se decidió.

Casi se caen de la bicicleta debido al aturdimiento de Chika por escuchar tremenda confesión. Le explicó que ése era un gusto culposo que adquirió después de ver algunos videos de grupos idols en la internet y que para que su hermana no se enojara por hacer escándalo con los clientes de la posada, prefería quedarse junto a la playa. Nunca esperó que alguien la escuchara y de sólo saberlo, le hacía sentirse a niveles extremos con pena.

A You le hizo gracia el asunto y le pidió que no dejara de hacerlo. Y ahora que eran amigas, esperaba que Chika en algún momento le cantara, así tal vez se animaría y lo haría jun a ella. Aquello reafirmaba la imagen que tenía de You, alguien en quien podía confiar y divertirse a montones ¡Era la aventura que tanto había esperado!

Dejándose llevar por ésos sentimientos, en ésa noche de su primer encuentro; no notó la amargura que You ocultaba tras su sonrisa. El dolor de la pérdida y la ceguera de la culpa que ensombrecían el azul de sus ojos.

* * *

.

Un mes y medio transcurrieron; gracias a que no pertenecía a ningún club, Chika podía salir más temprano y encontrarse con You en el muelle para llevarla a los lugares que conocía con montones de diversión aseguradas. Eran como dos pequeñas niñas descubriendo el mundo, o al menos You era quien más lo parecía. Cada cosa por más normal que fuera la emocionaba, desde visitar al acuario y convivir con los delfines hasta sacar pines de las máquinas de monedas, era tal su asombro que a veces bromeaba con que parecía que nunca había visto esas cosas. You siempre acababa riendo, restando importancia, y después de que sucediera lo mismo en cada encuentro, simplemente dejó de ponerle interés. You se divertía, eso era lo que único que importaba. Siempre que la oía reír, su corazón se agitaba, un sentimiento de calidez que nacía del interior y la llenaba por completo. Amaba su risa, no podía evitarlo.

Se hicieron grandes amigas, la afinidad era tan palpable que sus hermanas bromeaban a menudo con que no pareciera que acabaran de conocerse, la chica era tan afable con todos que era como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí.

—Sino fueran chicas, diría que hacen la pareja perfecta —bromeó Kanan una tarde en que surcaban el océano en uno de los botes de la tienda después de llevar un encargo a la otra orilla, era sábado y de las pocas veces en que You no estaba con ella debido a un contratiempo con algún trabajo extra de sus padres—, aunque no es como si importara en estos días, ya sabes, yo podría ser testigo de bodas.

—¡Kanan-chan! ¡No digas tonterías! —replicó tratando de sonar molesta, la sola idea era vergonzosa y prefería no pensar en ello porque entonces su interior vibraba de una forma conflictiva—. ¡Es sólo que nos llevamos muy bien! Ugh, ojalá no tuviera que irse nunca —Se quejó, usando sus brazos como almohada permaneciendo de pie en el borde viendo el agua ceder ante el paso veloz del transporte—. Mi vida será tan aburrida de nuevo.

—Gracias por decir que te hago aburrido el día —mencionó la mayor imitando un tono lastimero.

—¡N-no me refería a eso! Tú eres mi preciada amiga de la infancia, una hermana más —Se apresuró en aclarar para después irrumpir en risas—. Es sólo que eres un año mayor en la escuela, no podemos coincidir en clases y fuera de ella casi no puedo verte por estar en la tienda. Eso me sigue dejando un poco sola. Y ahora que finalmente hago una nueva amiga que tiene ideas más locas que yo, sólo estará un par de semanas más antes de regresar a su escuela. Si tengo suerte, nos veremos en las vacaciones ¡Eso es tan deprimente!

—¿Qué hay de los mensajes y correos? Las relaciones a distancia tienen alta probabilidad de funcionar.

Ignorando la sugerencia implícita, no era una mala idea realmente. Sólo que…

—You-chan dice que no usa a menudo el celular y la internet por su escuela. Los trabajos son pesados y pocas veces tiene tiempo para descansar.

—Nunca había escuchado de falta de comunicación con tanto avance tecnológico —comentó vacilante Kanan, dejando atrás la sonrisa su ceño se fruncía en seriedad— ¿De dónde dices que es?

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sintiendo la mirada aturdida de Kanan sobre sí—. No suele hablar mucho de dónde viene, sólo sé que es un lugar grande atestado de gente y con deberes por todos lados.

—Y ¿No crees que eso es extraño? Se supone que son amigas y han estado juntas las últimas semanas ¿Cómo es que no sabes algo tan básico de ella?

Se mordió el labio, ni ella misma lo comprendía. Cada que intentaba sacarle información al respecto, You desviaba el tema con comentarios juguetones y la llevaba hacia alguna nueva actividad olvidando el asunto.

—Chika-chan, si las cosas están así, no estoy segura de que sea bueno que veas tanto a You-chan. Si ella no puede tener ésa confianza en ti y hablar de sí misma, me temo que no es una amistad que pueda perdurar. En cualquier tipo de relación, la confianza es lo más importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé ¡Lo sé! —clamó revolviéndose los cabellos naranja con desesperación. Cada día que se levantaba sabiendo que se vería con You, la duda siempre le asaltaba— ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

Quería a You, la quería demasiado que comenzaba a asustarle la forma tan frenética en que esperaba a verla. Ésa dependencia enfermiza que le martilleaba el cerebro, la sensación de protección y misterio que la envolvía estando a su lado. Pero sobretodo, aquella conexión eléctrica cuando se tomaban de las manos por segundos, cada que ocurría, estúpidamente su interior dolía.

Kanan no exageraba, tenía razón. A pesar de las fuertes emociones que sentía por la chica de ojos azules, sólo en determinados momentos; cuando You se quedaba observándola por tantos minutos, o su mirada se perdía en el horizonte o cuando una sombra de angustia surcaba sus facciones… era en ésos momentos donde el temor nacía. Pasajero, solitario, abrumador. You escondía algo, lo sabía.

—Yo sólo digo, que la esencia de las buenas y malas acciones siempre es la misma, You-chan me agrada, pero… creo que deberías replantearte si vale la pena exponerse por alguien que no cree en ti como tú lo haces. Ésta ceguera puede hacerte tropezar con algo de lo que tal vez ya no puedas salir, y si caes profundo… —Las palabras de Kanan calaron en cada fibra de su ser. La vio llegar a su lado a su lado para ayudarle a acomodar su desastroso cabello mientras hablaba con caricias maternales. La comodidad y cariño que emitía era reconfortante para su turbia mente— no sé si estaré ahí para tenderte una mano.

La sirena del barco terminó por romper el momento, anunciando su llegada al puerto. Estaba lista para regresar a la posada cuando desde la distancia, notó unos inconfundibles cabellos grises bailando al son de la ventisca marina; con el brazo alzado y una sonrisa de faro la saludaba, llamando a gritos su nombre.

—Piensa en lo que he dicho —añadió su amiga después de caer en cuenta de quien esperaba.

—No te preocupes Kanan-chan ¡Hoy mismo hablaré con You-chan!

* * *

.

—¿De nuevo no están tus padres? Deberían pasar más tiempo relajándose contigo —dijo sin recibir respuesta a su intento de broma.

El camino después de la charla con Kanan fue bastante diferente al recibimiento, Apenas llegaron al puerto y las chicas se saludaron, la mayor con cierto matiz amenazante, You la invitó a pasar a su casa para hablar de algo que ella catalogaba como importante ¿Coincidencia?

El trayecto fue en total silencio y caminando detrás, ver sus músculos tensos la ponían nerviosa.

Ya una vez ahí, You la condujo a su habitación teniendo como siempre, la casa vacía. Nunca conoció a los padres de You, cada que iba para jugar o pasar el rato, casualmente los señores Watanabe estaban fuera por alguna diligencia extra. Antes eso no le era raro, sólo que luego de las ideas y dudas de horas antes, le daba mala espina.

Llegaron al cuarto de la chica, apenas entraron ya no sólo era la tensión sino también la opresión que se hacía presente.

—¿Y-you-chan? ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada ¡Eso es muy raro! —dijo, sin atreverse a ocupar su lugar en la cama o el escritorio quedándose cerca de la puerta.

—Chika-chan —susurró You, arrastrando su nombre lo que incrementó la inquietud. No tardó mucho en voltear hacia ella y conectar sus miradas; otra vez, sus ojos no tenían brillo—. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Dio su mejor sonrisa tratando de que el desconcierto no fuera tan notorio.

—¿Encontraste algo nuevo? ¿Sacaste ése pin de marinero que tanto querías? ¡¿Al fin te animas a cantar conmigo?! ¡Fantástico! ¡Conozco a alguien que puede editar un video y…!

—Chika. Esto es serio —La interrumpió severa. You caminó hacia ella deteniéndose a centímetros. Su pulso se aceleró, más cuando sorpresivamente fue tomada de la mano con fuerza acercándola—. Te he mentido.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué estás… hablando?

—Tengo que irme ya —continuó. Sintió que su sangre se helaba—, pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti. No cuando he pasado por mucho para encontrarte de nuevo.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Encontrarme de nuevo? ¿You-chan de qué estás hablando? Yo… no te conocía.

You rió. Brusca, seca, amarga.

—Oh vamos, sé que las partículas al pasar pueden tener variantes en los espacios… t-tal vez eso provocó que tu memoria fuera distorsionada… sólo es cosa de pensar en algo cuando regresemos para recuperarla y todo será como antes.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ahí estaba, ése desazón en su pecho.

—¿Partículas? N-no lo entiendo, You-chan en serio no entiendo a qué te refieres.

La fuerza en sus manos se intensificó. Quiso retroceder, pero ella la tenía bien sujeta y sin ceder ni un ápice. La luz en la habitación parpadeó, algo extraño porque era temprano como para tenerlas encendidas.

You volvió a reír como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

—Seguro que Mari-sama tiene algún truco por ahí para pasar la divergencia de las memorias cerebrales. Debió ser por el dolor y el dispositivo de auto-destrucción que activaste lo que provocaron la interferencia y que el flujo de datos neuronales perdiera el sentido —Las palabras salían a tropel de sus labios, sin vacilación y certeza no podía ser ninguna broma—. Ya lo dijo bien Dia-sempai ¡Eres muy lenta para activar los protocolos! Oh tonta Chika-chan, pero no te preocupes ¡Yo estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta al trabajo yousoro~! ¡Riko-chan llorará de la emoción...!

Sentía que se ahogaba, cada frase y nombre se perdían al aire. Ninguno con sentido. You no parecía reparar en el daño que le provocaba y por el contrario continuaba soltando toda sarta de cosas inverosímiles.

—¡YOU BASTA! —gritó desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Jaló sus manos para zafarse del agarre golpeándose contra la puerta por la brusquedad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir— ¡NO SÉ DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! ¡No sé quiénes son Mari, Dia o Riko! ¡No sé qué es eso de dispositivos ni ecuaciones! You-chan —gimió adolorida, lastimada en lo más profundo de su corazón—, jamás te había visto antes.

A través de las lágrimas, el rostro de You era un poema, uno cruel y despiadado. Mirándola con esos azules oscuros, parecía que veía a un fantasma y no a ella. Estando ahí y estando tan lejos. Inalcanzable. Ésa no era la You que conoció el primer día, ésta era una You diferente, atemorizante, irreal. No pertenecía ahí, ni ella debía de estar en ése lugar.

—D-deja de bromear —rogó con el brillo cristalino asomándose—, Chika-chan, aun a pesar de lo que he dicho, de lo que hemos hecho y vivido ¿No puedes sólo querer recordar? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que me querías, creí que era todo para ti ¿Por qué me dejaste haciéndome creer que estabas muerta? Yo… ¡N-no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido por ti!

No lo previno, el pozo profundo en que estaba a punto de caer se presentó ante ella intempestivamente. You la reclamó de nuevo yendo por sus brazos; la abrazó con fuerza oprimiendo sus pulmones y antes de poder protestar o gritar por ayuda; el cuarto se distorsionó ante sus incrédulos ojos, derritiéndose como papel y enlazándose con la oscuridad en un vórtice de imágenes y colores que le provocó un martilleo incesante en la cabeza y unas ganas irremediables de volcar el estómago. La habitación desapareció y se hizo presente la sensación de caída al vacío a una vertiginosa velocidad.

You no la soltó y ella se afianzó aún más entre sus brazos con el revoltijo de su vientre, cerró los ojos. Pensó en las palabras de Kanan, queriendo reír por cuánta razón tenía en lo de caer. Si éste era su final; al menos, You estaba ahí.

Aunque fuera la causa.

Gimió al sentir el golpe contra su espalda. A pesar de que no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, fue tan sorpresivo que sus costillas se resintieron. El peso extra sobre ella contribuyó de igual forma. La sensación de vértigo desapareció.

Abrió los ojos, las imágenes en principio borrosas volvían a ser nítidas. Sólo que la habitación cambió. Ya no había cama, escritorio, librero ni televisión. Parecía estar en una película de ciencia ficción de mucho presupuesto. Pantallas cubriendo las paredes reproducían imágenes de paisajes, lugares, personas con vestidos de holanes y otros con trajes grises; batallas, asaltos y un sinfín de cuadros con sombras oscuras deambulando por todos lados. Luces y botones parpadeantes aquí y allá, alarmas rojas, barras brillantes, y lo más loco de todo, no era precisamente el lugar… sino You misma.

Sus pantalones cortos con campera y gorra que siempre le daban un aspecto relajado y deportivo desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por un excéntrico bodysuit de strapless negro en versión de pantaloncillos con líneas de neón azul decorando el contorno. Y se podría pensar que iría a una clase de ballet o algo por el estilo sino fuera por las increíbles alas holográficas que se proyectaban tras su espalda, los guantes brillantes que parpadeaban intermitentemente, la hermosa falda semitransparente de azules divinos, el pequeño collar que emitía un zumbido como si estuviera cargado eléctricamente, las adorables orejas gatunas sobre su grisáceo cabello y el desconocido artefacto luminoso sobre ellas, del que salía una singular estrella púrpura sobrepuesta en el ojo izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exigió intentando zafarse de la chica que la tenía acorralada bajo su cuerpo con su cintura apresada— ¡¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Su corazón latía como loco. Sin saber si era el miedo, la desesperación o el desconcierto lo que reinaba en él.

—¡Chika-chan! ¡Quédate quieta! —ordenó la joven sin intimidarse por su exigencia, sus pupilas dilatadas la observaban impacientes— ¡Sólo tienes que calmarte y dejarte conectar a la interfaz! ¡Sólo dolerá un poco y después estaremos juntas otra vez!

—¡Por favor You-chan suéltame! —lloriqueó aterrorizada por la faceta violenta de la chica y su descomunal fuerza.

Era en vano, no era nada comparada con You. Sólo así, se dio cuenta de cuan insignificante era a su lado y cuanto desconocía de ella. Después de un par de segundos se rindió, dejando que ella la dominara, al menos en fuerza. No sabía dónde estaban, cómo es que se fueron o llegaron, pero si tenía una mínima oportunidad de que alguien la escuchara, tenía que hacerlo. Gritó por ayuda, lo poco que sus pulmones podían permitirle bajo el peso ajeno. Eso pareció turbar a la chica de neón quien tal vez pensaba que la victoria era suya. Abandonando una de sus manos fue a acallar su boca.

Pensó que estaba perdida y que lo que sea que You tenía planeado hacerle lo haría sin importarle si la lastimaba más de lo que su corazón destrozado soportaba. Sintió las lágrimas salir a borbotones, estaba cansada y confundida con todo. Justo iba a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un pitido en el cuarto seguido por un estruendo que asustó a ambas.

Escuchó varios pasos apresurados y desde su posición en el suelo con el agua enturbiando su visión pudo vislumbrar nuevas y desconocidas figuras que llegaron a su lado. Una chica de cabello negro, ojos de esmeralda y un lindo lunar cerca de sus labios entreabiertos por la conmoción de encontrarla en ése estado deplorable; junto a ella y en total espanto, estaba una chica bajita de cabello rojo y de ojos similares a la anterior que se sostenía de su brazo para no caerse; y por último, una chica de reluciente cabello grana, con ojos ámbar que al conectar sus ojos con los suyos suplicantes, se llenó de pánico y llevó sus manos al rostro ahogando un grito. Las tres vestían trajes similares al de You con diferencia de colores.

La única cosa en que concordaban, era en la impresión y horror con que veían todo.

—¡En el momento justo! —exclamó You al darse cuenta de su presencia, no se veía asustada y la forma tan alegre y satisfecha con que las llamaba aumentó su angustia— ¡Riko-chan ayúdame a sujetar a Chika-chan! —pidió volteando a ver a la última joven quién perdió todo color al oírla— ¡Ya casi la tengo!

Ante la nueva amenaza que se cernía, volvió a intentar zafarse consiguiendo punzantes dolores en sus costillas. Gimoteó resentida y eso pareció hacer reaccionar a las intrusas.

—¡You te ordeno que la dejes libre! —Habló con voz autoritaria la que parecía más grande en edad. Haciendo a un lado a la pequeña se puso frente a You tirándola del brazo para hacer que la soltara— ¡Estás cometiendo una grave falta!

You empujó el brazo ajeno sin estar dispuesta a salirse de encima suyo.

—¡Dia-sempai! ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡He traído a Chika-chan como prometí!

Dia titubeó palabras que no alcanzó a entender, el mareo estaba regresando y unos extraños puntos negros aparecieron en su visión, estaba a punto de un colapso.

—¡Riko inmovilízala! —Se dirigió entonces a la chica en pánico.

Creyó que también irían tras ella así que sólo dejó que los sonidos continuaran embotando sus sentidos hasta arrastrarla a la oscuridad. Su pecho dolía como el infierno, justo antes de sumirse en negro total, vio a You tambalearse con una mano sobre su cuello y una expresión dolida, Riko tras ella sostenía una rara pistola y por un momento temió que le hicieran algo horrible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó You en tono aullante, tambaleándose la miró de nuevo—. Yo sólo quiero recuperar a Chika-chan…

Su voz se apagó y con ella sus fuerzas, You cayó sobre ella; la sentía fría. A pesar de su estado catalítico, temblorosamente logró envolver el cuerpo inmóvil con sus brazos.

You la dañó, y a pesar de todo, era la misma You quien más sufría.

Ahora sí, la negrura cubrió su visión y todo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

.

Despertó con el ardiente golpeteo en el cerebro. Lo primero que hizo a pesar de la turbulencia de pensamientos fue comprobar el lugar en dónde estaba, tal como creía, seguía sin ser su habitación o alguna parte conocida; no fue una pesadilla. Lo siguiente fue recordar cómo acabó ahí, el nombre de You salió ronco por su garganta seca, miró alrededor del estrecho cuarto que se parecía los que veía en la televisión para los presos, sólo que éste tenía varios botones de colores en la puerta, un cómodo colchón y una pequeña mesa con acceso a una pantalla gigante de computadora. El pitido eléctrico que percibió en el inicio continuaba.

Quiso levantarse cuando la molestia general lo impidió dejándola postrada en la cama. Trató de llamar a You-chan de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia un lado. Era la chica que noqueó a su amiga, Riko. Se veía preocupada y la palidez seguía presente, le tendió un vaso con agua que bebió de inmediato.

—Hola —saludó tímida—. Sé que acabas de despertar… ¿C-cómo estás?

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué contestar o decir ¿Era Riko buena o mala? Por tonto que sonara, estaba tan herida que ya no distinguía quien era qué.

—¿Dónde… dónde está You-chan?

Riko al igual que ella misma, se sorprendió por la urgencia de la pregunta.

—Ella… está recluida —contestó apenada, antes de replicar algo continuó:— No tienes de qué preocuparte, está durmiendo. Le inyecté un tranquilizante que la hará dormir por un par de horas más.

Aquello la calmó. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama inhalando el mayor aire posible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué You-chan me hizo eso?

Tenía que sacar todas las preguntas posibles aun si sólo una de ellas era respondida por la extraña. Aunque si tuviera que elegir la más importante, ésa sería la última.

Ante el ataque de preguntas, para su maravilla, Riko sonrió. Tranquila y serena, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a recibirlas, lo cual hizo que la opresión resurgiera.

—Chika-san —Su tono dulce la hizo callar. La miraba con tal ternura y fascinación que la envolvía en un hechizo de nostalgia similar a cuando conoció a You—. No te alarmes. Te contaré todo, no ocultaré nada. A decir verdad, quisiera ser egoísta y desahogarme contigo, permitirme llorar y que… en algún punto me hagas parar para decir que todo está bien —Tembló, cada palabra la hacía vibrar y Riko aun notando lo que le provocaba, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, siguió hablando con voz quebrada:— Por favor, si eso pasa, a pesar de que no me conozcas, a pesar de que quieras irte… abrázame. Sólo un segundo basta, por favor…

Su voz suplicante le recordó a la de You-chan cuando le pedía lo mismo en los atardeceres frente al océano. Excusándose con que era tan calientita como las almohadas de plumas. Lo hacía por supuesto, ignorando la necesidad con que lo pedía. Recordando aquello, no dudó ni esperó a que sucediera lo que Riko decía, simplemente, extendió sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. La escuchó lloriquear sobre su hombro y sintió cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo. No insistió en nada, se veía tan frágil que temió que se rompiera y ya no obtuviera sus respuestas.

Riko logró calmarse luego de un par de minutos, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas evitando su mirada, hizo emerger una pantalla holográfica de cuentos de ficción entre ambas. Imágenes empezaron a reproducirse, la sensación de asfixia presente al ver las figuras dolorosamente conocidas, tan irreales e ilógicas como lo era su vida en las últimas semanas. La sonrisa de You-chan que eclipsaba el mundo, su mirada soñadora, su brillo especial… y la chica a su lado, tan radiante, tan feliz, tan amada.

«Es muy complicado explicar el lugar en dónde estamos y dónde se ubica exactamente; en palabras simples, podría decir que es un mundo diferente al tuyo, tal vez muy en el pasado o tan adelante del futuro. No es tan simple entrar o salir, hay muchas variables que impiden el movimiento y sinceramente, es la primera vez que alguien osa quebrar la ley de alejamiento. Eso es porque no es el único mundo existente en el universo, pero si el que más similitudes y riesgos tiene. Conocemos su existencia y la prohibición de visitarlo, ya que hacerlo provocaría la irrupción espacio-temporal y en consecuencia, la filtración de energía contraria a un ambiente no apto.

En éste plano dimensional, diversas etapas evolutivas llevaron al surgimiento de una sub-especie que funciona a partir de energías negativas de las emociones. El resultado es un cúmulo que ocasiona serias pérdidas de vidas; en contraparte a su existencia, nuestra organización se encarga de erradicarlo con tecnología que usa como catalizador, nuestros sentimientos. No cualquiera puede hacer nuestro trabajo debido a la compatibilidad del equipo y por el riesgo que trae consigo. Es una gran responsabilidad y cuando somos elegidas, no podemos rechazarlo.

Ésta organización tiene alcance universal y debido a la complejidad de la tarea, existen unidades en todo el mundo. Nosotras somos parte de una, la más importante del país y la mejor; o al menos lo fue antes: _Aquors._ La líder era… tu contraparte en ésta dimensión; Takami Chika.

Antes de estar juntas trabajábamos en diferentes tareas. Fue cuando Chika-chan se unió a la organización que los exámenes determinaron su aptitud para dirigir un nuevo equipo, eso fue hace tres años. Junto a ella, se unió You-chan; ambas se conocían desde la infancia y su sueño siempre fue estar aquí, Chika por creer en el poder de proteger a las personas, You porque no podía dejar que algo le ocurriera a la persona más importante en su vida.

Chika-chan estuvo en busca de los miembros que ella consideraba especiales y que con su resplandor salvarían al mundo, algunas veces pienso que sólo quería tomar a las más solitarias para divertirse… y me alegro de que me eligiera. _Aquors_ nació y con su liderazgo, nos hizo fuertes, heroínas y reconocidas. Nos amaban, la amábamos.

Fue hace dos meses que ocurrió.

Recibimos el reporte de una conglomeración extraordinaria de energía, fuimos junto a otros equipos comisionados para enfrentarlo. Como siempre, Chika estaba entusiasmada y nosotras la seguimos sin duda, a excepción de You-chan. Aun cuando eran semejantes en personalidad, You pensaba un poco más las cosas e intentaba analizar desde un punto estratégico, ella dijo que no estaba segura de lo que decían los reportes y que mejor no fuéramos porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero Chika-chan la convenció y como su mejor respaldo, dejó de lado sus inseguridades.

You tenía razón. Fue una emboscada, los refuerzos no llegaron a tiempo. Fuimos acorraladas. Estando heridas, sin energía, creímos que sería nuestro final. Nos despedimos, lloramos y nunca supe en qué momento exactamente Chika-chan recolectó lo que quedaba de nuestra energía personal para sobrecargar su equipo; accionando el protocolo de auto-destrucción e ir directo al lugar que se creía era el centro de la energía.

You quiso ir con ella, pero estaba tan mal herida, tan débil a punto de la inconsciencia que moriría en vano; y eso, no es lo que nuestra líder quería. Mari-sama, la directora de la organización llegó apenas con el tiempo para sacarnos a todas, dejando a Chika.

El lugar explotó, ganamos.

Y perdimos al mismo tiempo. A veces… creo que hubiera sido mejor morir con ella.

 _Aquors_ se desintegró como unidad de batalla, relegándose a soporte con el ascenso de Dia-sempai. No fue lo mismo, nunca lo será. You-chan fue la más afectada con todo, muerta en vida se recriminaba por no ser tan fuerte o por no haber sido capaz de ir tras ella y morir a su lado.

La entiendo, me sentía igual; quería mucho a Chika, ella me enseñó a creer en la esperanza de un futuro, en un horizonte no escrito que puedo hacer realidad. Su falta nos llevó al borde del abismo, sólo que You tuvo el coraje para saltar.

Ella tenía ésta teoría de que Chika-chan no murió, sino que logró transportarse a tu dimensión para protegerse y sin su equipo no podía regresar. Pensaba que podría ir tras ella y traerla de regreso, pero tan afectadas como estábamos, no la tomamos en serio. Pidió permiso para aislarse un tiempo y Dia-sempai creyó que era lo mejor. Nunca esperamos que realmente lo hiciera.

Supimos de su infracción cuando el medidor de divergencia entre mundos cambió. Estábamos preparando una incursión extraordinaria para capturarla… hasta que aparecieron.

Yo… no estoy segura de qué va a pasar ahora, es algo que nunca había ocurrido antes… no sé qué castigo le espera…

En tu caso… van a borrarte la memoria y te mandarán de regreso en un par de días…»

Riko terminó de explicar sólo que su mente ya estaba en otra parte. La dejó sola comprendiendo que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar su mente. Las palabras, los sentimientos eran un remolino abrumador. Volvió a acostarse y a pensar en la amargura de la verdad… You-chan no la quería a ella, jamás lo hizo; aquella conexión era un cuento de hadas. Ella sólo buscaba lo que perdió, lo que jamás sería.

No era ésa Chika. No era su Chika.

¿Podía ser el destino tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía maravillarse con el descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo cuando su corazón se oprimía de sufrimiento? Nada le importaba más que el saber que You-chan… siempre vería a alguien que no era ella.

Lloró, gritó, tiró cosas, rompió pantallas. Se hirió las manos golpeando paredes, clamó su nombre mil y un veces. Nada era suficiente para calmar su rabia y tristeza. Destrozó el lugar, queriendo borrar de una vez su tormento, lo peor es que a pesar de su suplicio, lo que menos quería era olvidar. Fue feliz aunque sea unas semanas, pudo amar y descubrir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar todo? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra las reglas de un lugar que desconocía?

Si tan sólo fuera ésa otra Chika, si tan sólo…

Sus ideas se quedaron en vacío. La puerta se abrió, Dia entró apuntándola con una pistola, el sonido del disparo surcó el aire y pronto fue recibida por la oscuridad de nuevo. No obstante, ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

Y el costo de ello.

.

* * *

 _ **Meses más tarde.**_

—¡Con cuidado You-chan!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Una cosa más y… voy a conectarlo ahora.

—D-de acuerdo.

Retuvo el aire mientras esperaba el sonido de la electricidad. No iba a mentir, estaba entre nerviosa y asustada. Para su suerte, el zumbido no tardó en llegar, las luces de neón naranja parpadearon unos segundos antes de quedar estáticas.

—¡Funcionó! —chilló saltando de alegría. You también lo hizo, silbando satisfecha. Se tomaron de las manos para celebrar el triunfo.

—¡El traje está listo! ¡Yousoro~!

—¡Es hermoso You-chan! ¡Eres genial!

La risa de You reemplazó la emoción con la calidez interna. No pudo evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos siendo recibida con gusto. Las faldas tintinearon.

—Es lindo, lo sé, te dije que podía hacerlo. Aunque debemos apagarlos, la batería debe durar hasta el final de la presentación.

—Mou~ aguafiestas. Está bien, lo apagaré —A regañadientes buscó el interruptor insertado en la caja tras sus orejas gatunas— ¡Son tan hermosos! ¡Tenemos el premio en la bolsa!

—Tonta Chika-chan, si sólo fuera vestuario seguro, pero es una competencia de canto y hasta baile ¡No es tan simple!

—¡Si estamos juntas lo es!

Ambas rieron por la ocurrencia. No soltaba las manos de You, tan cálidas como su sonrisa.

—Además, tú hiciste el diseño ¡Es tan increíble que pensé que lo sacaste en una película!

Negó, llevó a You hasta el espejo para que ambas se vieran. Luces neón aquí y allá, orejas gatunas, botas destellantes, guantes iluminados. Sonrió; si lo había visto antes, pero no en una película.

Estalló en risas.

—Hey ¡También tengo algo de creatividad! —objetó dándose una vuelta.

—¡Chicas! ¿¡Ya están listas!? ¡Se hace tarde! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! —La voz de Kanan desde afuera de la habitación las sacó de la burbuja de felicidad.

Ambas se miraron con espanto, voltearon a ver al reloj comprobando que el tiempo se había ido volando.

—¡Oh no! ¡Esperen que ya vamos! —dijeron al unísono.

Se cambiaron tan rápido que por poco se caen, metieron los vestuarios en sus bolsas respectivas y tomaron el resto de cosas que usarían en la primera presentación del dueto _Aquors_ en el concurso. You fue la primera en terminar y salir corriendo para avisar que ya iba en camino.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo, regresando hasta su armario. Necesitaba verlo.

Hundido bajo toneladas de ropa, en una pequeña caja metálica con llave; se encontraba el pequeño artefacto de un solo botón.

Rojo, sin luz.

La garantía de que su You, no era la You de aquél lugar. Iguales y tan diferentes.

No lo apretaría nunca.

Se quedaría guardado para siempre; nadie vendría por ella. La existencia de aquél mundo sería un completo secreto siempre que el botón no fuera accionado, el castigo de la expulsión o era ¿Una bendición? No importaba, sólo ella misma lo sabría, así como sabría que aquél acto de heroísmo en ésa última batalla fue la coartada perfecta. Porque, si bien dos alter egos no podían coexistir en el mismo espacio... las memorias, datos codificadas en memorias... sí que podían hacerlo. Riko tenía razón, su teoría era correcta; lástima que nunca podría comprobarla.

Y ahora, junto a sus memorias recuperadas, junto a los recuerdos de You alterados…

Ésta vida, era su vida juntas.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Uff justo en el límite extra._

 _Hello~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Pues no es lemmon pero espero sea de su agrado (?) Honestamente, sí que fue difícil este reto, más por el hecho del inicio que el final, estuve cambiando como 20 veces antes de decidirme por éste escrito y estoy más o menos satisfecha con el resultado. Es mi primer ChikaYou, mi OTP crack no canon con ganas de que sí y con los primeros tintes de ¿Romance? Ojalá que no sea tan fuera de carácter y cumplir con el propósito del reto. También espero de todo corazón que ésta vez sí se entienda el final (?) aunque al finalizar los tiempos del reto pensaré en la posibilidad de un extra para aclarar sus dudas, sólo que sería desde el lado beta, es decir, la Chika de You (?)_

 _Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad y gracias a los organizadores por su comprensión ¡Son geniales!_

 _En fin ¡Agradezco su genialoso apoyo en mi incursión a la serie! Lloro de alegría por saber que les gusta lo poco que puedo hacer u.u ¡Los amo!_

 _Bye~ bye~_


	2. Chapter 2 Extra

**THE TIME OF YOUR SMILE**

 **LA REALIDAD DE UN SUEÑO IRREAL**

 **EXTRA**

* * *

Las gotas de agua cayeron inertes sobre su piel, algunas, colándose a través de la ropa cubriéndola de agradable frescura; otras más intrépidas, escalaron hasta sus cabellos naranjas aferrándose a ellos y rehusándose a dejarlos hasta que el sol los evapore.

Observó el surgimiento de pequeñas olas que en ondas corrían a través del mar, después de que el metal del pequeño barco navegante se abriera camino sin piedad. Sólo cuando disminuía velocidad, o entraba en modo de reposo para que los encargados recuperaran la pesca del día, podía ver su reflejo en el agua.

El azul que contrastaba con el rojo de sus ojos.

Con el rojo del aparato que sostenía en sus manos.

No podía evitar ignorar el vasto mar y las voces de sus amigas, para concentrarse en el pequeño artefacto que fácilmente podría confundirse con un juguete cualquiera. Ella misma llegó a pensar que lo era e incluso lo había olvidado en el fondo de su armario. Si no fuera por aquella salida y que necesitara de su viejo bikini, no lo habría recordado.

Y es que no era lo único que comenzaba a olvidar, también estaba aquél lejano sueño con imágenes que se volvían cada vez más borrosas, y que costaba rescatarlas de lo más profundo de su mente.

Fechas, eventos, nombres. Todo se estaba esfumando.

Había días en que la claridad de todas ellas, la golpeaban con la dolorosa verdad de estar en un lugar desconocido, extrañando la adrenalina y poder que alguna vez tuvo. Luego habían otros días, donde la gran sonrisa de aquella chica de ojos azules que tanto quería, le llenaban de alivio y paz haciendo que los recuerdos volaran al fondo de su mente.

You era feliz. Ella era feliz. No había nada triste en ello.

Y sin embargo, la sensación de agonía teniendo el aparatejo en sus manos seguía latente.

Hoy era uno de esos primeros días.

Las memorias de un mundo diferente reclamaban su turno. Sepultando el resto, si cerraba los ojos juraba que podría transportarse a algún cuarto de olor antiséptico con múltiples colores y sonidos rebotando en las paredes de acero. La familiar electricidad corriendo por sus venas, el chisporroteo de su traje cargado.

Sus recuerdos recuperados que estaban próximas a desaparecer, y que parecían estar despidiéndose de ella.

Inhaló profundo el aroma del mar, sumergiéndose en aquél lugar.

.

* * *

Siempre se consideró especial desde que nació, al haber obtenido el llamado _aura,_ una energía inusual y poderosa en su dimensión.

Vivió una buena infancia antes de entrar a la escuela de control, con padres atentos y amorosos y hermanas molestosas y protectoras. Siendo la única de la familia con aquella condición especial, sus padres le decían que era la mejor persona que podría tenerla, ya que la pureza de su corazón iba a hacer grandes y milagrosas cosas. Creyó fervientemente en ello, vivió esperando su momento de brillar.

Fue durante la primera escuela que conoció a You Watanabe, portadora también del aura como el resto de niños, que corrían en los campos sintéticos para forjar la resistencia de su cuerpo. Fueron diferentes a los demás, no sólo por los niveles que poseían de energía, por encima del promedio, sino porque siempre buscaban el lado divertido a las extenuantes pruebas y adiestramiento; descubriendo más del mundo de encierro y miedo y de ellas mismas.

La sonrisa de You iluminaba donde sea que estuvieran. Le encantaba su risa melódica tanto como el resplandeciente azul de sus ojos.

You era un sol que quemaba, y como el sol, no podía alejarse de ella; siempre estarían juntas, inseparables y vivirían las más grandes batallas. El brillo de ambas sería suficiente para salvar el mundo.

Con sus trajes especiales para canalizar su aura, combatían a las criaturas que nacían del cúmulo de emociones negativas que desde siempre asolaron a la nueva era; causando masacres, matando a miles en cuestión de días con la peste oscura, una enfermedad que aparecía en los sobrevivientes heridos por los demonios y al que los héroes eran inmunes. Las ciudades se cubrían de polvo tóxico que debía limpiarse cuidadosamente para evitar epidemias, todo lo que debían hacer para salvar a la humanidad de un cruel destino. Entonces creyó que el haber nacido con su habilidad, no era suficiente para ser como los esos grandes héroes.

Los grandes héroes de cuentos, surgían de los líderes de equipos que comandaban las misiones, si quería la gloria, necesitaba volverse líder.

Con la idea puesta se dedicó a trabajar en su poca resistencia para pasar las pruebas y adquirir el título. Tenía la energía pero no era lo suficiente buena y audaz para estar en lo alto de las listas, recibió burlas de los demás chicos y opiniones desalentadoras de instructores. Nadie creía en ella, nadie a excepción de You.

Debido a su buena condición física, You era experta en armamento pesado y misiones de velocidad, sin embargo, no dudó en apoyar las aspiraciones de Chika, entrenando en secreto, estudiando a altas horas del día, You se dedicó en cuerpo y alma, a alimentar sus deseos. A pesar de que la chica ceniza no estaba totalmente convencida de que eso era lo que debía ser.

No era tonta, ni mucho menos ignorante de los verdaderos sentimientos de You; inexplicablemente incluso para ellas, eran de las pocas personas que podían conectarse debido a una rara compatibilidad de energías; casos aislados resultado de la afinidad.

A veces cuando dormían juntas, sus mentes se enlazaban. Cientos de sentimientos y emociones que compartían en la oscuridad de la habitación junto al suave jadeo de respiraciones acompasadas. El deseo de You era claro: que ninguna de las dos tuviera que ver con aquellas peleas a muerte, ansiaba con todo su corazón vivir una vida normal, disfrutar de ambas sin responsabilidades.

Era un sueño imposible, no podían escapar de su destino.

Sin decirle a nadie y enterrando el secreto en lo profundo de su ser, se convenció de que si tendrían que cargar con la responsabilidad de su habilidad, al menos lo harían al máximo sin remordimientos.

You la siguió con sus emociones fingidas.

A pesar de los cientos de fracasos en las pruebas de aptitud, su ánimo nunca decayó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas cada día, cada vez. Y fue precisamente en la última oportunidad que finalmente lo logró. Obtuvo el derecho de ser líder y dirigir un equipo.

La primera en unirse por supuesto, fue You. Después, convencida de que había más chicas especiales, en los cientos de departamentos de la organización, se dedicó a buscar, dispuesta a reunir el más impresionante brillo nunca antes visto.

Consiguió entonces a Riko, una aislada chica que acababa de ser transferida a Japón, reconocida por sus investigaciones en el aura y el origen de los demonios; luego fue por Hanamaru, una solitaria joven que creaba los más extraños artefactos en la oscuridad de su laboratorio y a través de ella, dio con las hermanas Kurosawa, Dia y Ruby, la primera con alto nivel de aura como Chika pero sin haber logrado pasar al liderazgo en los intentos disponibles, convirtiéndose en estratega; y la segunda con natas habilidades médicas. Para ella, era el equipo más fuerte jamás creado. Se sentía tan orgullosa.

No se equivocó. En nombre de su unidad Aquors, en tres años lograron cosas increíbles. Recuperaron ciudades perdidas, erradicaron brotes exponenciales, rescataron a cientos de personas en zonas de desastre y combatieron a demonios de alto nivel. Sus nombres fueron tendencia, canciones fueron compuestas en su honor, imágenes que usaban para promocionar el trabajo y la paz futura. El brillo de Aquors llenó de esperanza al mundo.

Y estando tan alto, se apagó.

O mejor dicho, ella lo hizo.

Aquí es cuando las memorias se hacen menos claras y los huecos mentales aparecen, pero hay un recuerdo muy nítido y especial, una plática con Riko meses antes del incidente.

—¿Sabes por qué eres tan especial Chika-chan? Ya sabes, con tan pocas probabilidades, ¿por qué lograste ser líder? —Le había dicho mientras colocaba una serie de cables sobre su cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, en una de sus cientos de investigaciones secretas en el laboratorio al que tuvieron acceso una vez ascendieron de rango.

Cada fin de semana, accedía a pasar las noches con Riko, recolectando información sobre su aura con la excusa de actualizar los trajes y armas después. La verdad, es que sólo ayudaba a su amiga a desarrollar cierta teoría suya. A nadie más parecía importarle y hasta la líder de división, Mari, se hacía de la vista gorda para darles acceso total a las instalaciones de prueba. Siempre creyó que tenía intenciones ocultas, con lo extraña y misteriosa que podía ser ésa mujer, sólo que nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Es porque tengo un gran corazón? —respondió con lo primero que tenía en mente. Escuchó el usual pitido que indicaba que Riko comenzaba con su movimiento y enseguida, su cuerpo se encendió como un foco.

—Sigue intentando —Le dijo su amiga, interesada en lo que sea que estuviera viendo en la pantalla.

—… ¿Mi carisma?

—No.

—¿Qué soy linda?

—E-eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Acaso, ¿me has escuchado cantar? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Ya no sé de qué estás hablando! —Riko soltó una pequeña risa volteándola a ver. Sabía que no importara lo que dijera, seguiría siendo erróneo hasta que la propia Riko fuera quien lo explicara— ¿Un intento más?

Negó. Debido al constante flujo de energía sin ser retenido y muy a su pesar, sin una condición física óptima, se fatigaba tan rápido. El sudor ya cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Riko entendió que era suficiente de preguntas.

—Bien Chika-chan, trata de relajarte un poco. Ya casi terminamos —No era tan fácil hacerlo pero tampoco replicó—. Sólo un 20% de la población nace con aura y sólo un 5% de ésas personas pueden ser líderes. Cualquiera pensaría que si son pocas personas con ésta condición, no tendrían que haber tantos problemas para que todos fueran líderes. Entonces, ¿qué hace a los líderes tan especiales? Por supuesto, la respuesta más obvia es el nivel de energía. Justo ahora, eres de entre nuestra unidad y entre cientos más, la que tiene el valor más alto. Al doble de lo usual, la pregunta es, ¿por qué?

La computadora emitió un pitido anunciando que el proceso estaba terminado. Escuchó el sonido de los dedos de la investigadora pulsando comandos y enseguida la luz se esfumó. Suspiró de alivio, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse, pronto recibió una toalla para secarse, al tiempo que Riko le quitaba los cables. Dado el silencio, supo que era su turno de decir algo.

—Uhm, tal vez sea suerte —respondió dubitativa, en su mente se repitió el día de su último intento y cómo la repentina ola de energía fluyendo explotó dentro de ella.

—Chika-chan, ¿recuerdas el origen de los demonios? ¿Y sobre ése otro lugar?

Asintió, era lo primero que les enseñaban en las academias. Las emociones negativas que formaban demonios no provenían sólo de su mundo, sino de la existencia del otro. Una dimensión alterna, uno de los cientos de multiversos que existían en el plano temporal.

En la búsqueda del origen de los demonios, los grandes científicos descubrieron una leve distorsión en los valores de la masa, gravedad y tiempo cada que ellos aparecían, llegando la conclusión de que existe otro mundo alterno llamándole TII (abreviando Tierra) del que proviene tanto el aura como los demonios. Sin embargo, hacer un viaje hacia alguno, supondría abrir una brecha mayor en el flujo de energía. Por ello, se creó el decreto de alejamiento, donde absolutamente nadie tenía permitido intentar pasar al otro lado.

No así, con el paso de los años, hubieron personas que interesadas en las posibilidades de la otra dimensión, en secreto realizaban investigaciones para realizar viajes, incrementando la aparición de los demonios, por lo que el gobierno mundial decidió crear una pena máxima para quien lo hiciera: pena de muerte para compensar el equilibrio entre ambos.

Al menos eso era lo que sabía. Por lo visto, Riko tenía algo más en mente que se relacionaba con su extraña energía.

—Creo… no, estoy convencida —continuó su amiga mirándola fijamente, sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna sin atreverse a apartar la vista. Tal vez finalmente sabría a qué llevaban todas ésas pruebas—, de que el hecho de que tu aura sea tan alta es porque hay otra existencia como tú en TII. Sus emociones están conectadas contigo y al no poder usarlas, éstas son enviadas hacia ti, lo mismo pasa con las demás líderes. Estoy segura de que son las únicas personas en nuestro mundo que tienen un alter ego.

En aquél entonces, la posibilidad de que existiera alguien igual a ella sin cargar con la responsabilidad que su poder implicaba, sin derramamientos de sangre, sonaba alucinante. No conocía nada de ése otro mundo pero si su otro yo podía vivir plenamente fuera de los horrores de la batalla, con la angustia de ver a sus amigas, seres queridos y a You misma, morir en sus brazos, anhelando al menos tener la dicha de pasar los últimos momentos una cerca de la otra; si un mundo así existía…

—Eso… ¡Sería divertido!

.

.

* * *

En retrospectiva fueron tres cosas las que plantearon la idea que la llevó al estado actual. La primera fueron los sueños ocultos de You, la segunda, la posibilidad de la existencia de alguien igual a ella y tercera; una profunda herida de la persona más importante en su vida.

Aunque en realidad no había sido tan grave como para estar al borde de la muerte, pero el haberla visto tirada inconsciente, rodeada de decenas de demonios sin mantener activo su traje, le dieron una bofetada de realidad. Su idea de ser heroína junto a la grandeza y esperanza de su protagonismo, eran la faceta para enterrar el miedo de morir y no poder disfrutar de sus sentimientos.

Tras su vigilia cuidando el estado de You, después de que el resto de su equipo lograra darle la vuelta a la situación, la idea comenzó a formarse como una chispa directa a convertirse en el mejor plan que jamás pensó que podría tener.

Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a estudiar la ciencia del aura, a desencriptar documentos confidenciales y acceder a los archivos de personas que intentaron ir más ahí de la brecha.

Después, comenzó a sembrar en la mente de You ideas vagas sobre ése otro mundo donde ellas vivirían sin pelear; donde fueran libres y no hubiera restricciones en vivir su felicidad…

—¡Podríamos vivir con nuestros padres por siempre!

—¿Hasta que se harten de nosotras y nos saquen de casa?

—¡Suena bien! ¿¡A qué sí!?

Rieron hasta que sus pulmones dolieron y se hizo necesario parar para tomar aire. No se preocupaban por molestar a los demás, eran las únicas en el pequeño compartimiento que compartían a prueba de sonidos, radiaciones y en un estado latente de contención de aura.

Aunque tenían camas separadas, preferían dormir juntas intercalando los lados. No es que estuviera prohibido tampoco, lo habían hecho desde la primera escuela después de separarse por siempre de sus familias. Al principio fue una forma de consuelo, sentir el calor de la otra hacía menos amargo el conocimiento de que no volverían a ver a sus padres y hermanos, para evitar lazos inútiles que inconscientemente produjeran temor al riesgo y muerte. Pronto se volvió tan natural enredarse en los brazos de la otra, con sus respiraciones haciendo cosquillas en el cuello. Las únicas excepciones eran sus campamentos especiales como líder, y aun así procuraba hacer videollamadas a You antes de dormir. Escuchar su voz era su canción favorita de cuna.

—Los árboles tendrían hermosas hojas verdes que se mecerían con la brisa de la primavera, y se quedarían quietas con la nieve sobre ellas en invierno. Abajo, hierbas cubrirían cada pedazo de suelo con cientos de bichos e insectos caminando por ahí, ¡tantos que las fichas se quedan cortas! —El holo dibujaba finas líneas llenando los espacios con la mezcla de colores que su mente recreaba. Frente a ellas, en total oscuridad, el holograma creado con las indicaciones de era esplendoroso—. El mar, el grandioso mar, ¡es tan azul que serviría mejor que un espejo! ¡Podríamos nadar sin quemarnos! Sentir la frescura en nuestra piel el tiempo que queramos. Hasta podríamos vivir en un barco al aire libre y surcar en medio de tormentas, podríamos convertirnos en piratas y asaltar puertos, ¡las amarras se han soltado capitana Watanabe!

—¡Adelante mi capitán Takami! ¡Que las velas sean izadas y los motores en marcha! Una isla con un jugoso tesoro nos espera yousoro~

Sus avatares brillantes correteaban de un lado a otro en la nueva imagen del holo, ésta vez por cortesía de You, que con su mente manejaba a maestría las olas, rompiéndose sin piedad al paso del pequeño barco enmedio de una voraz tormenta.

Sus interfaces se unieron y ahora era el pequeño barco peleando arduamente con un navío de mayor tamaño, donde los malvados secuaces del capitán villano blandían a capa y sombreros sus espadas, sin que las pequeñas Chika y You se amedrentaran. Ensimismadas en la recreación, continuaron en el escenario trasladando la aventura a excavaciones en el desierto de Egipto para buscar pirámides, entrar a las profundidades de la selva en rescate de príncipes necesitados… al final, se quedaron en un escenario tranquilo, sobre el tejado de una modesta casa en una costa, el sol ocultándose tras el increíble monte Fuji, sus avatares permanecían abrazadas en pijamas, justo como lo estaban ellas ahora.

Chika reposó su cabeza en el hombro de You, ansiando que los trajes no existieran para sentir la calidez de su piel en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—No tendríamos que inyectarnos nada para respirar el aire limpio —comentó entre suspiros, sintiendo la somnolencia apoderarse de ella.

—Y nuestra piel no sufriría heridas por la radiación del sol —añadió You, abrazándola por la cintura para hacer que cayeran sobre el suave colchón.

Las luces se apagaron.

—You-chan… ¿Te gustaría vivir en ése mundo?

Tardó un poco en captar la respuesta antes de caer profundamente dormida.

—Si hubiéramos tenido la elección antes de nacer, sí.

.

* * *

Con cada charla, esperaba que alguna de ésas miles de cosas que no sabía si eran todas reales, perdurara en la mente de You, ya que si eso fallaba nada de lo demás funcionaría. En secreto estuvo ocultando en su interfaz personal, archivos con pistas sobre la ubicación de los centros de pruebas de inter-viajes en poder de la organización. Trabajó duro por al menos un año entero, recabando datos, sembrando pistas y esperando el momento especial para llevar a cabo su último movimiento.

Era lo más difícil, necesitaba que hubiera una conglomeración anormal de demonios en cierto lugar; lo que significaría que habría una brecha mayor entre ambas dimensiones.

El plan era sencillo: aprovechar la brecha para buscar una conexión con la "hipotética Chika II", tomar su energía latente y cruzar al otro lado. Con su desaparición, You la buscaría, reuniendo todas las pistas mientras ella por su parte, robaría la mayor cantidad de aura posible.

Una vez reunida y en la fecha que You encendería el trasportador, enviaría el aura para servir de barrera y hacer que You pasara sin problemas, sellando de paso el agujero. Entonces, estarían juntas sin dejar rastro alguno de su proeza. El gobierno no se arriesgaría tanto para ir por ellas.

Sueño cumplido. Y tal vez estando ahí, buscarían otras formas de llevar a las demás chicas y vivir una buena vida.

Era su mayor anhelo, por lo que invirtió tanto. Creyó que lo lograría ya que, según los archivos que encontró de los intentos fallidos, nadie de ellos poseía la suficiente aura para protegerse, por lo que al cruzar terminaban en deplorables condiciones físicas que hacían fácil su captura y ejecución. Ellas eran diferentes, las primeras de la organización que lo harían y no dudaba de que iba a ser un éxito.

Aunque quedaba la probabilidad de que estuviera equivocada y desatara el infierno tanto en You como en el resto de las chicas, muchas cosas en juego que no podría controlar ni saber el resultado pero su fe e intuición le decían que confiara. Apostó en ello, con todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

No esperó mucho. Aquél infierno llegó semanas después; la noticia de un área contaminada que se expandía en pocas horas corrió como pólvora.

Obra del destino o no, la alerta era Fase V, la máxima. Hacía años que no había una alerta de ése nivel y era porque los equipos robóticos de rastreo y vigilancia no podían entrar a la zona sin destruirse por la contaminación. La evacuación se dio de inmediato y las órdenes de buscar los mejores equipos de batalla fueron de máxima prioridad.

Aqours era uno de ésos equipos; la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba. No así, su equipo por primera vez dudaba de poder con el trabajo. Sea por la fuerza o su rápido ascenso, reinaba la idea de que necesitaban aprender más para ir contra ése nivel de alerta. Sólo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar lo que podría ser su única oportunidad.

Consiguió persuadirlas, hablando de un futuro brillante evitando muertes innecesarias, vivir sin temor, salvando personas inocentes. Tocó fibras sensibles en los problemas personales de cada una, sobre por qué estaban ahí, sus motivos para seguir combatiendo lejos de la obligación. Aceptaron sus razones y se enfilaron a la misión, dignas y orgullosas de lo que harían, sin saber que el plan real era usar toda su fuerza física para alcanzar su objetivo.

Se trataba de una ciudad a punto de quedar en ruinas, la contaminación avanzaba demasiado rápido y la mitad ya estaba perdida. Aún quedaban ciudadanos dentro, a un par de kilómetros del origen donde los vehículos de evacuación de control no podían llegar. Los demonios extrañamente no seguían la destrucción, sólo unas decenas avanzaban por la periferia del centro. La orden que recibió de Mari fue estrictamente de evacuar a la gente atrapada antes de que los demonios entraran en fase destructora.

Al principio, cumplió al pie de la letra, mientras ella, You y Dia mantenían en un perímetro a las criaturas; Riko, Hanamaru y Ruby transportaban en vehículos manuales a las personas. Fueron casi dos horas de arduo trabajo cuando la evacuación fue completada, recibiendo la orden de retirada.

—Eso es todo, tenemos que irnos de inmediato —anunció Dia tras recargar aura en sus guantes para seguir disparando. You permanecía a su lado jadeante, necesitaba un descanso para estabilizar su fuente. Eran las únicas tres que seguían en el área, los demás se retiraron con la última ronda de evacuados.

— _Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener comunicación en los visores con el avance tóxico, si se tardan más, podrían perder las coordenadas de Mari para recuperarlas._

Nunca había escuchado a Riko tan nerviosa en los intercomunicadores, la interferencia tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sabía del riesgo al que estaban expuestas pero su atención estaba en el punto marcado en su visor retinal. Más al centro, entrando en la zona de alto riesgo, la cantidad de energía registrada se acercaba a los límites registrados, aumentando a cada segundo.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía chispeante. Estaba ahí, tan cerca.

—Ya escuchamos a Riko-san, ¡hay que salir cuanto antes! —Dia comenzó a desesperarse ante la falta de orden oficial de su boca, You por su parte tenía leves temblores en el cuerpo, el neón de su traje perdía color. Parecía que durante la ráfaga de ataques algún circuito fue dañado— Chika ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

Se mordió el interior del labio, activó sobre su brazo el panel digital redirigiendo la información a su visor óptico para que ninguna de las otras pudiera ver el diagnóstico interno de su traje.

 _Aura 60%_

 _Escudo aurico 55% [disminuyendo]_

 _Funcionamiento de armas 50%_

 _Funciones motoras 65%_

 _Comunicación 58% [interferencia electromagnética detectada]_

Los valores que tenía eran apenas suficientes, necesitaba más si quería ir hacia allí.

—Dia, dime los porcentajes de diagnóstico de tu traje —ordenó, introduciendo códigos de inicio de transferencia en el suyo.

La joven de cabello negro se vio sorprendida por la petición.

—84%, 72%, 46%, 67%, 58%.

—Salvo la comunicación, haz un cálculo de los valores que necesitas para cargar con You-chan y llegar hacia las demás, transfiéreme el resto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué pides eso? —preguntó dudosa Dia.

—Chika-chan ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? —You la miró seriamente.

Tragó duro, no podía permitirse flaquear ahora. Necesitaba sonar lo más segura posible.

—Debo recuperar información de vital importancia para la organización. Tengo… una ligera idea de lo que sucede pero debo confirmarlo en persona; y ya lo oyeron, las comunicaciones no funcionan al cien; necesito grabarlo —ninguna de las dos chicas se veía convencida, por el contrario, la preocupación surcaba sus rostros, el signo de la rebeldía para retenerla; relajó su tono acomodándose mechones sueltos de cabello naranja tras la oreja intentando verse despreocupada—. Oh vamos, ¡no pongan ésas caras! Es sólo cosa de ir y volver, ¡no tardaré, lo juro! Estaré a tiempo para abordar junto a ustedes.

—¡Estás loca! —You la tomó de los hombros de forma sorpresiva, estaba más pálida de lo normal debido al cansancio, y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría—, el lugar no es estable, los niveles siguen subiendo y aun con tu equipo al 100%, no es seguro de que puedas hacer frente. Tenemos que irnos.

Casi quiso dar marcha atrás observando el temor en sus ojos azules, la angustia que surcaba los ojos azules que tanto amaba, You estaba desesperada, rogando que no lo hiciera.

Solo que no podía hacerlo, era todo o nada.

—No es una opción —dijo sonriendo—, es una orden irrevocable.

Se deshizo de sus manos con el dolor palpitante en su corazón, buscó su conector físico de emergencia para evitar la interferencia electromagnética, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Dia, la conectó.

—Hazlo ahora.

Vio la lucha interna en Dia, y tras unos segundos, obedeció resignada. You estaba incrédula.

—Esto es un error ¡No puedes ir sola! Al menos déjame ir conti…

—¡Ni hablar! —rugió, sorprendiéndolas de nuevo. Todos los números en su visor aumentaron al 90%— Estás exhausta, no necesito un diagnóstico para saber que estás por menos del 50%, ir conmigo sólo entorpecería las cosas; y Dia tampoco puede venir, en tus condiciones no podrás llegar al punto de reunión, ella tiene que llevarte.

—Si así están las cosas, al menos espera a un equipo de soporte. Podemos informar a Mari de la situación primero —sugirió Dia, intentando convencerla del terrible error que estaba cometiendo. Lucía preocupada, asustada también, una mueca que pocas veces había visto en ella.

Su corazón martilleaba, casi quería declinar, pero su sueño en mente la retenía, tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerlas pero también lo fue traerlas. Necesitaba tenerlas en ése punto para asegurar que sus niveles no fueran comprometidos y tuviera lo suficiente para llegar al centro sola.

—You-chan lo dijo, la situación no es estable. Es tiempo valioso que perderíamos y ésta podría ser la única oportunidad para obtener lo necesario y acabar con los demonios, ¡recuerden por qué hacemos esto!

—Chika-chan por favor… nada vale la pena si puedes morir, y yo...

No lo vieron venir, la repentina explosión de los edificios contiguos, acallaron las quejas de You, anunciando que los demonios estaban listos para avanzar.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Váyanse ahora! —gritó, desesperada, no se supone que esto pasaría, era demasiado pronto. Activó la energía latente en sus guantes y desplegó círculos verticales naranja en el aire, apuntando hacia donde salían rugidos— ¡Yo las cubriré!

You estuvo a punto de protestar cuando una nueva oleada de fuego y concreto salió volando hacia ellas. Los trajes chispearon antes de iluminarse con neón para activar sus escudos, el de You no lograba estabilizarse.

Pronto, los gruñidos guturales surgieron del lado contrario, a una velocidad increíble las deformes figuras sin rostro se abalanzaron contra ellas. Chika giró la dirección de los anillos y enseguida la horda de disparos atravesaron sus mullidos cuerpos salpicando gotas negras que corroían la superficie. Eran burbujas que explotaban.

Más hordas llegaron del lado izquierdo y tuvo que dividir la cantidad de círculos para hacerles frente bloqueando el camino de salida.

Dia no estaba en condiciones de entrar en una batalla real, mucho menos You que en vano trataba de hacer que su espada láser reaccionara.

—¡No pierdan más el tiempo y váyanse! —ordenó mientras materializaba su energía en pequeñas lanzas que enviaba a los seres que no eran abatidos por las balas de energía.

—¡Tienes que apurarte y venir! —Gritó Dia mientras tomaba de la mano a You para llevársela. Sus botas deslizadoras se encendieron y ambas empezaron a elevarse. You protestó e intentó resistirse.

Intentó cerrarse a los sonidos para no escucharla llorar desesperada gritando su nombre.

De nuevo, continuó atacando, viendo que sus porcentajes empezaban a disminuir, probablemente tenía alguna fuga en un lado pero no tenía tiempo de revisarla.

—¡CHIKA-CHAN POR FAVOR! —Su concentración se perdió debido al angustioso grito y no fue lo suficiente rápida para prever la explosión del edificio a su costado.

El impacto lanzó a las tres a metros de distancia, sus escudos áuricos no pudieron contener la ola expansiva. Al erguirse en busca de las dos, su horror incrementó al ver que Dia intentaba reanimar a su mejor amiga, inconsciente con una herida emanando sangre en la frente. Corrió a su lado, la adrenalina salía a borbotones.

—¡You-chan!

—N-no es grave, n-no creo que lo sea. Es su traje, no canaliza bien su aura.

—Sácala de aquí de inmediato.

—Lo haré por supuesto, ¡pero ya no puedes quedarte! Las cosas se han vuelto más peligrosas, no tardarán en venir más, necesitamos apoyo.

—¡No puedo! —gritó sintiendo el aire faltarle, la frustración también la invadía— No lo entiendes, necesito hacer esto, ¡necesito hacerlo por ella! —gritó ahogando un sollozo lastimero, Dia no entendía nada y antes de que protestara volvió a gritar— ¡ES UNA ORDEN QUE ABANDONEN EL LUGAR!

Sacó de nuevo su conector y sin pensarlo lo insertó en el panel de You transfiriendo lo poco de energía que tenía. Terminado, se levantó decidida, no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Chika esto es un suicidio!

Ignoró las protestas de Dia encendiendo sus botas aerodeslizadoras, empezó a elevarse calculando la mejor ruta en su visor para llegar al punto exponencial. Antes de avanzar, algo en su corazón dolió, una pulsante sensación de asfixia y amargura en su interior. Bajó de nuevo y acercándose a paso veloz donde Dia seguía al lado de You, se acercó al rostro pasivo y ante la mirada estupefacta de la mayor, le dio un roce de labios acunando sus cabellos cenizos en la palma, sus manos temblaban.

—Regresaré por ti You-chan… lo juro.

Retrocedió de nuevo, sonriendo. Sus botas volvieron a encenderse y empezó a elevarse.

—¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO! —gritó Dia desde abajo en un último intento de hacerla entrar en razón— ¡ELLA NO LO MERECE!

Se hizo de oídos sordos ante los gritos de su senpai. Giró poniendo en pantalla la coordenadas y a máxima velocidad, salió volando del lugar; dejándolas atrás.

Creyendo que era lo correcto y que lo lograría.

En su camino peleó contra cientos de criaturas, con sus aros de energía y gastando sus municiones. El número extrañamente disminuía mientras más se acercaba al lugar que identificó como el origen. Para cuando llegó al oxidado almacén que sudaba gotas negras, sus armas y escudo estaban en puntos críticos.

No había duda, era la fuente de energía y por ende, la brecha entre ambos mundos. Se encargó de deshacerse de enemigos visibles hiriéndose en el proceso, su escudo no era lo suficiente fuerte para evitar las agujas envenenadas que lanzaban las criaturas.

Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio, sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos y la humedad roja colarse por diversas partes, arrastró sus pies al oscuro interior. Creyó que al fin se había acabado.

Desactivó su traje para usar su aura en su estado más puro. Tambaleante, se desplomó en el centro viscoso y putrefacto, cerró los ojos y concentró todas sus fuerzas para sacar el máximo nivel de aura dejando que la inundación de sentimientos y emociones se acumularan en su mente.

El dolor llegó de golpe, sin el traje que canalizara su energía, su cuerpo no era suficiente para manejar la cantidad excedente. Era como quemarse en vida, el ardor y la sensación de piel derritiéndose a cada segundo. Aun así, no desistió, su mente debía estar en total paz para encontrar el vínculo de la brecha y conectarse con ésa otra Chika. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo sin resultados, el sufrimiento se hacía insoportable, tanto que en algún punto comenzó a llorar. Las fuerzas le comenzaron a fallar y la angustia de no encontrar nada le atormentó en los breves segundos antes de que todo se echara a perder. O al menos, eso pensó en su momento.

Nuevos sonidos bestiales la obligaron a abrir los ojos y erguirse, aunque sólo por segundos ya que una cegadora luz bañaba el edificio, al acostumbrarse para ver con claridad, se tragó el grito de terror inmediato, las ganas de vomitar y la sensación de desmayarse.

De pronto lo entendió, la razón por la cual era una misión de alto riesgo no era porque las evacuaciones eran infructuosas o el nivel de contaminación excedía lo visto. No, era porque… los demonios se estaban comiendo. Engulléndose unos a otros en feroces batallas de dientes y sangre negra. En su retorcida naturaleza, el comerse unos a otros era su forma de adaptación para hacerle frente a sus fuerzas represoras.

Tambaleante, horrorizada, se arrastró hasta un extremo en silencio y encendió únicamente su visor retinal para grabar, contactando a Dia de paso.

Apenas la llamada se conectó, no le dio tiempo a que dijera algo, entre palabras jadeantes dijo:

—Estoy enviándote una grabación importante, hazla llegar a Mari y al cuartel general de inmediato… después… después bombardeen todo. No den tiempo a que se recuperen y salgan…

— _¿Qué hagamos qué? ¿Dónde estás Chika? Estamos aquí con Riko y el resto. No podemos rastrear tu posición pero la nave vendrá en cinco minutos; tienes que apurarte._

Intentó no reír. Estaba a más de 25 minutos de distancia.

Temblorosa, activó su traje de nuevo sabiendo que la luz los haría voltear y sólo tendría un minuto a lo mucho antes de ser atacada. Por eso, apenas el panel se hizo presente, inició los comandos.

—Takami Chika, no apta para el mando. Transfiere autorización de seguridad principal a Kurosawa Dia, equipo Aqours… código…. —Las palabras flotaron distantes, incluso pudo escuchar el jadeo sorpresivo de Dia.

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Escúchame, tienes que venir ya! ¡No nos vamos a ir sin ti! ¡No lo hagas..!_

—Dia-chan... aunque ya no soy la líder, ¿puedo ordenar una última cosa? —La primera lluvia de afiladas agujas se clavaron en su pierna desprovista de escudo, mordió el interior de su mejilla acallando el grito de dolor, la transmisión costaba más energía de lo normal. Apenas pudo deslizar círculos que la protegieran mientras el envío terminaba.

 _Envío 65%_

— _No tienes derecho a ordenar nada… yo... yo... ¡Te ordeno que salgas de dónde sea que estés! ¡Lo suficiente como para…! ¡Robaremos una nave y haré que Hanamaru llegue hasta ti! ¡SÓLO SAL MALDICIÓN!_

Siguió disparando, escuchando los gritos de Dia en el fondo corriendo hacia quien sabe que lugares, pateando personas y siendo retenidas por oficiales. Incluso captó la voz de Mari gritando cosas en inglés.

 _Envío 90%_

—Dia-chan sabes... las amo a todas, las quiero mucho y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Esto es por ustedes, por mí, por el mundo, por ella. Y… la verdad, es que amo más You-chan… ¿Dile esto por mí?

— _¡CHIKA!_

La comunicación se cortó.

 _Envío 100%._

 _[Niveles de aura incrementándose, límite máximo, detectada sobrecarga de equipo._

 _Funciones desactivadas._

 _Fuga de aura, niveles excedidos, incremento al 150%... 200%.. 250%... no puede calcularse._

 _Sobrecarga de traje, iniciando autodestrucción de equipo, se recomienda alejarse a un radio de 345 metros en 60 segundos…]_

Agotada, dejando que más agujas se clavaran en su interior y viendo con impotencia como ellos se acercaban hacia ella, amenazantes y hambrientos.

No podía defenderse, no había nada que hiciera, sólo la luz de su energía que seguía encendida, cambiando entre tonalidades naranjas y rojizas.

Se reprochó por ser tan infantil y seguir sus deseos por encima del bien que juró proteger, se odió por haber tomado una inexistente oportunidad, de no haber incluido a Riko y a las demás para que saliera bien. Pensando tan egoístamente en que ella era suficiente. Tan estúpida.

Y aun así, con las lágrimas, el miedo y dolor a flor de piel, decidió que su final sería también el final de ésas mutaciones. No le harían nunca daño a You, su amada You.

Olvidó su propósito de buscar una conexión con su otra yo, que en el último par de segundos deseó con todo su corazón que si existía, al menos unos pocos sentimientos llegaran a ella.

Su cuerpo se iluminó como el sol cuando las primeras bestias cerraron sus bocas alrededor de sus piernas, el grito desgarrador que emitió fue lo suficiente para lastimar su voz, el dolor insoportable y el flujo de sangre que se disparaba. Otros fauces se cerraron en sus manos cuando en un mero reflejo cubrió su cabeza, el crujir de sus huesos y desprendimiento de sus articulaciones fue el propio infierno.

Con la breve conciencia que le quedaba, perdida en el dolor y sufrimiento, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar incandescente, una luz nunca antes vista.

La escuchó, la otra voz.

 _«Ojalá pasara algo pronto ¡Es tan aburrido!»_

Lo vio, a través de ojos que no eran los suyos, el amplio y majestuoso mar.

Y pronto lo entendió, lo había conseguido, ¡ella era la brecha ahora!

Un segundo más, y explotó.

El mundo se sumió en oscuridad y silencio total.

.

.

* * *

—¡Ah! —Abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y si no fuera por estar sostenida del borde, se habría caído. Estaba sudando y sus pulmones dolían, el vértigo era intenso. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y darse palmadas para recordarse que no era real.

Revivirlo seguía siendo demasiado.

Le tomó unos segundos volver a la normalidad y para su suerte, nadie lo notó. Revisó su cuerpo entero, ya no tenía aura pero el cosquilleo a veces regresaba con tal claridad, que se preguntaba si realmente no era su otro cuerpo. Sólo que, con las memorias yéndose, era una idea cada vez más vaga.

Lo cierto era que, sus recuerdos sí lograron pasar la brecha pero no se activaron hasta cruzar de nuevo por ella, cuando You la secuestró. Sin querer, You le había regresado un poco de ésa vieja energía sirviendo de puente y conector. Se dio cuenta de eso justo antes de caer inconsciente por el disparo de Dia. La satisfacción corrió por sus venas.

Lo demás fue fácil, ocultando lo ocurrido, convenció a las chicas de que no habría peor pena que la de ser exiliada.

Alteraron la memoria de You, fue lo suficiente insistente para que aceptaran. Aun así, el Consejo no lo pasaría por alto, así que con ayuda de las investigaciones de Riko y artefactos de Hanamaru junto a las influencias de Mari, simularon la ejecución de You. Cuando en realidad ambas fueron enviadas de regreso a su mundo.

A pesar de todo, las chicas le hicieron jurar que no debería decir nada, dejándola conservar sus recuerdos ya que el mayor temor era que You revelara algo de su mundo, y la relación entre uno y otro se echara a perder. Por eso le dieron aquél control, debía oprimirlo si You mostraba signos de recordar, entonces ellas quebrantarían la ley de alejamiento y la matarían antes de que el Consejo lo hiciera.

Fue la última promesa que hizo con ellas.

Ahora, estando en éste nuevo lugar, descubriendo cosas y sentimientos nuevos, no tenía muy claro si valía la pena conservarlo. Todo estaba desapareciendo. Lo único que realmente importaba es que estaban juntas sin peligros. Era una vida justa, un buen precio por haber perdido otra que no se lamentaba.

Al final, todo salió muy bien.

—¡Chika-chan! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Te escuché gritar! —You se acercó desde el otro borde de la embarcación preocupada, el gesto se le hizo tan familiar. Sacudió la cabeza, ocultó el control detrás de su espalda— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó jovial— Es sólo que un pez saltó y me asusté, nada raro —rió con gracia aligerando la tensión.

—Uff, qué suerte. Pero, ¡te estás tardando mucho! Ya Yoshiko empezó con sus rezos y sabes que Kanan no le tiene tanta paciencia, ¿por qué demoras?

—Hum, por nada en especial —contestó, volteó a ver el océano frente a ellas. El agua brillaba— Sólo estaba escuchando el sonido del mar, ¿a qué es lindo?

You negó reprobando su holgazanería. Después se echó a reír caminando hacia ella para ponerse a su lado en el borde. Chika ocultó el objeto en su bolsillo.

—Lo es. Es tan hermoso que quisiera vivir para siempre aquí en un bote~ —comentó con aquél tono jocoso.

Pero ni el mar se comparaba al brillo de ella.

—¿De verdad eso quieres? ¿Amas tanto el mar?

—Lo hago. Todo en él es fantástico.

Observando su reflejo en el agua cristalina, era como si no estuviera a su lado; cómo si ya no le perteneciera después de todo. Finalmente, no había nada que la detuviera. El milagro estaba hecho.

Sintió el cúmulo de gotas asomarse por sus ojos.

—¿No es peligroso con las tormentas? —Sentía que el peso invisible se hacía a cada segundo más ligero— Sin internet ni televisión, ¿no es aburrido? ¡Y la comida!

You se echó a reír otra vez.

—Sería una aventura sobrevivir a las tormentas; no es necesario tener internet cuando hay miles de ciudades qué visitar e increíbles lugares abajo para descubrir y no es que me quedara ahí por siempre; iría a tierra para comprar cosas, ¿lo ves? ¡No suena nada mal!

Ahí estaba, la You soñadora, valiente y enigmática que amaba.

—Si es tu deseo, podrías hacerlo —aseguró. Fuera de ambas, el único sonido que escuchaba era el del agua chocando con los bordes—, yo te ayudaré, ¡cumpliré tu deseo! —gritó al reflejo de forma angustiosa con las lágrimas saltando sin permiso.

La sensación de que a su lado no había nada.

—¡Uwaaa! ¡Chika-chan! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? ¡¿He dicho algo malo?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

La calidez la invadió desde su espalda y hasta su estómago. El reflejo en el agua desapareció, apenas y se veía un asomo de cabellos grisáceos. You la abrazaba con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Calma, calma. Estoy aquí —Era cómo si You supiera el motivo de su aflicción.

Tal vez seguían conectadas en realidad.

—Pide los deseos que quieras You-chan, ¡los cumpliré todos!

 _«Sin importar el precio. Una y otra vez lo haría, con tal de que seas libre»_

You la abrazó con más fuerza, volvió a reír tras su espalda con su aliento dándole cosquillas. El calor ascendió a sus mejillas presa del revoloteo de sensaciones que la invadían entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero justo ahora… mi mayor deseo es que sigamos juntas. No quiero apartarme de ti, nunca más.

Su corazón se oprimió ¿De dónde venía ése desconsuelo en su tono? ¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser posible.

—You-chan… ¿Te gusta… éste mundo?

No recibió respuesta por segundos aumentando el desazón en su interior. Sintió a You suspirar detrás, sus brazos desaparecieron de repente, reprimió dar un lamento que arruinara el momento. La calidez se trasladó a sus manos, You se puso frente a ella sosteniéndolas.

—¿Acaso hay otro? —Le devolvió la pregunta con una enigmática sonrisa y el mismo inusual brillo de sus ojos de su primer encuentro en éste lugar— No importa en dónde esté, si no estás conmigo nada me podrá hacer feliz. Quiero un barco para navegar por los mares pero sólo si mi capitán está conmigo, ¡ninguna cosa es tan fabulosa si no estás ahí!

Quiso llorar de nuevo con sólo oírla tan segura, tan feliz. Cuánto pensó en ella cuando creyó que jamás volvería. Todo el dolor que sintió de saber que no la escucharía reír de nuevo, de verse absorbida por el azul de sus ojos destellantes; de no sentir sus brazos protegiéndola cuando las inseguridades la abordaran.

—Además —continuó You, dado que apenas y podía encontrar su voz tras los sollozos—, primero tenemos que cumplir tu sueño de school idol, el mío puede esperar, ¡estamos tan cerca del Love Live! Ahora que Yoshiko-chan y Kanan-chan se han unido, ¡seremos imparables! Y con el premio compraremos el barco, ¿a que es un buen plan?

Enterrando el temor, se puso a reír. Se limpió las lágrimas sobrantes y sin más se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo siendo recibida con un traspié.

—¡Tienes tanta razón! ¡Vamos a ganar la competencia y compraremos un barco!... ¡Y primero convenceremos a nuestros padres de dejarnos entrar en la marina! —chilló de gusto teniendo de respuesta las risas de You.

Nada era tan perfecto.

—¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de coquetear en altamar y esperen a llegar! —Gritó la voz de Kanan desde el otro extremo viéndolas a través de una de las ventanas de la cabina, tenía el ceño fruncido y el atisbo de una sonrisa pícara, enseguida el calor en ambas chicas inundó sus mejillas separándose con vergüenza— Si no se apresuran, haré regresar el barco y olvídense de bucear por un año entero.

—¡Kanan-chan no hagas eso por favor! ¡Ya vamos! —gimotearon al unísono con sus manos en plegarias.

Una risa con exceso de dramatismo ocupó el breve intervalo.

—¡Las criaturas de las profundidades más oscuras del océano se están cansando de esperar nuestro descenso! ¡La gran Yohane no puede retrasarse más, necesitan llenarse con mi energía oscura para que sigan protegiendo el límite del inframundo! ¡ _My Little demons_ dejen de perder el tiempo con actos banales que el abismo nos lla… AUCH! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Kanan le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para parar el extravagante monólogo, seguida por un sutil jalón de la capa negra que portaba.

—Será mejor que se apresuren o juro que serán sus ayudantes de invocaciones por el resto de sus vidas —Terminó en un aterrador tono.

Con eso último, Kanan arrastró entre protestas a Yoshiko de vuelta al otro lado dónde se preparaban para la sumersión. Ambas la vieron irse, sintiendo el sudor frío correr por su nuca.

—¡Será mejor que vayamos!

Asintió efusivamente a la indicación de You, recordar los disfraces y el exceso de incienso en una habitación era demasiado para su mente. Ambas compartieron una última mirada de terror antes de lanzarse a correr al encuentro con Kanan y la intento de ángel caído.

Justo antes de doblar, se detuvo. Al notarlo, You también lo hizo mirándola confusa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sentía el peso extra en su bolsillo como una carga innecesaria.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nada, adelántate que olvidé algo! —Le indicó dándose media vuelta sacando la lengua juguetona.

You se encogió de hombros sin que pareciera estar más curiosa.

—¡No te tardes o serás sólo tú con Yoshiko!

—¡YOHANE! —gritó la otra voz surcando la imposibilidad del sonido.

—¡Ni hablar! —respondió esperando que las demás la escucharan.

Regresó con rapidez a la orilla y vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, sacó de sus ropas el aparato y estiró su mano sobre la ondeante agua.

—Lo siento chicas. Amo a You-chan y ambas estamos felices aquí. Las quiero mucho y deseo que puedan sentir lo mismo que nosotras algún día —El objeto se sentía tan extraño ahora en sus manos. No así, deseaba que sus palabras al aire llegaran hasta ése lejano lugar—. Ése es mi segundo mayor deseo, y… si voy a olvidar todo esto, no es necesario que lo conserve.

Abrió las palmas, el control cayó con apenas un chapoteo en el agua. Lo vio hundirse lentamente, las pequeñas burbujas que salían a flote pronto desaparecieron. Ya no había nada que las atara a ése lugar.

Éste era su presente y lo que había detrás o por delante, aunque fuera importante no era el momento de vivirlo.

—¡Chika-chan..!

Sonrió.

Cerró los ojos e inhalando el fresco aire de nuevo gritó:

—¡Ya voy! ¡No empiecen sin mí!

Se alejó del lugar con prisa a su encuentro. Lo único que le quedaba esperar es que ésas memorias se esfumaran para siempre.

Por siempre.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales de autor:_**

EDITADO.

Hey~ aquí estoy de nuevo~ Me atreví a continuar éste pequeño relato, a decir verdad, me sentí un poco mal que quedaran al aire muchas ideas y pues, he aquí el resultado de explicar todo (?) Agradezco enormemente su apoyo, no me lo esperaba y pegué saltos por al menos una semana entera de ver su recibimiento.

Bueno, ha sido un gusto enorme ver tal recibimiento en éstas locas ideas ¡No dudaré en regresar pronto! Bye bye~ piensen en lindo YouChika lejos del anime y sus shipeos locos (?


End file.
